Triobloid
by Ookami Tama Hitokiri
Summary: She honestly hated social gatherings but that just seemed to end up where it all began. She knew even if she wanted to she would never be able to truly resist him. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. After all he had kidnapped her,


**I own nothing. Shame.**

* * *

Damn Sesshomaru. I hate social gatherings and it was no secret. He knew I hated social gathering more than a lot of things yet he made me come here. I guess I had no choice he was my alpha and I owed him a favor. I do hold some say in the matter since I am the beta but I wasn't about to call in Inuyasha to do it for me. It would be a disaster. So I was here representing him while he was off doing who knows what. I sat at the table and felt all the stares boring into me. It was very uncomfortable and I was coming close to yelling at them or strangling them. Both options seemed nice but one would be more satisfactory.

I tensed on the inside as I felt a tingle cross my radar. That was when the screams started and I shot out of my seat analyzing the room to find out what the problem was. Everyone was running so I decided to go the opposite way they were. Maneuvering through the crowds was difficult so I had been forced to move outside. I left the crowd and stood behind a statue that easily concealed my small form.

Silently, I watched as the scene unfolded. This man walked out and I narrowed my eyes. It was obvious he wasn't human. His aura practically radiated power and demanded attention. Rather arrogant to say the least. I stepped from my spot with the small staff that was strapped to my leg when the man stood. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

I kicked my shoes off and silently walked forward. The man with dark hair still didn't notice my presence. I clicked a button on the staff and it lengthened to about my height, maybe a few inches shorter and I swung at the man, surprising him as he changed direction of his weapon and pulsing energy was thrown at me instead. I simply raised my staff and blocked it. He seemed even more surprised by this before he narrowed his eyes and stepped toward me charging more energy. Then someone took liberty to stand in front of me.

I felt slightly annoyed at this but stood still and took in this new confrontation which all in all led me to where I am now. Very annoyed, sitting in a jet with my hands cuffed together. This can't possibly get any worse.

"I have a question. Why am I in cuffs when I was the one fighting this asshole," I said tilting my head to gesture at said asshole.

"Because we have no clue who you are and you were able to fend off Loki so you would have to have some kind of talent that you won't let on about," said the man who shielded me earlier who turned out to go by Captain America. Oh joy.

I sighed in annoyance, my eyes sliding shut. Then, the man, Tony Stark's hand coming toward unwanted areas. I growled lowly at him, without opening my eyes, and said, "I promise you, if you dare touch me, your body will be in pieces before you can even wish to take it back." He yelped at this and jumped backwards about three or four feet which made me smirk. But that wasn't the only thing that made me smirk. I felt Sesshomaru coming for me and he wasn't happy at all. So I decided to be nice and warn them. "Just thought you should know this, but, if my brother makes it here before we land, which there is a ninety-nine percent chance that he will, this plane will likely be torn to pieces so I hope you all have means to land safely. But even if you do my brother might or might not be in a forgiving mood. On the small chance he is in a forgiving mood you will likely live with major injuries. On the other hand well I don't exactly want to go into details. Oh and in case any of you are too dense to know he's almost here. I would say about ten seconds give or take."

One...

No responses.

Two...

I began to wonder if they even heard me or not.

Three...

It finally seemed to process in their minds.

Four...

The act like they didn't really believe me.

Five...

There was a loud roar sounding from behind us.

Six...

Their faces lost some color and they tensed.

Seven...

He arrived quicker than I thought and the opening of the jet was torn open and there stood Sesshomaru. He was wearing what he wore during the Sengoku Jidai. His eyes were narrowed in anger and they scanned over the room until they landed on me. "Miko. It seems you have gotten yourself into trouble again," he said as he walked toward me. The Captain and Tony blocked his way though so he decided to just flick them out of the way like they were just flies.

I grinned up at him, "Thanks for coming to get me aniki. I guess I owe you again." I watched him as he simply 'hn' and bent down to break the cuffs.

"You left your sword. Will you do so again," he said looking me in the eye. His face was asking if I have learned my lesson.

"No I won't aniki," My grin never faded. "But I swear I don't get into trouble on purpose. It just seems to find me wherever I go!" We were interrupted but someone landing on the opening and looking around in surprise before his eyes settled on Loki.

"Perhaps we should all settle this on solid ground," Sesshomaru said and gradually the plane began to land.

The man who had landed in the entrance had wisely decided to stay still and not say a thing. This was going to be one exausting night and it had only just begun. And my instincts kept screaming at me about the man known as Loki. He practically oozed trouble but I could sense he was not truly evil.


End file.
